


Worth It

by GioGioStar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, GASP, I know, M/M, Olympics, married viktuuri, viktor and yuuri are NOT the focus of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGioStar/pseuds/GioGioStar
Summary: It's the parents' job to nurture their child's dream... Hiroko and Toshiya Katsuki are finally able to see the hard work they put in for their son all those years ago...
Relationships: Katsuki Hiroko/Katsuki Toshiya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33
Collections: YOI Rare Pair Week 2020





	Worth It

Hiroko held her husband’s hand tenderly as they stood next to Viktor. They were here to surprise their son. This was his moment to shine for all of Japan in front of the world. Never in Hiroko’s wildest dreams did she think that her son would have made it this far. From the moment she found out that she was expecting him in their life, to the first time he put on ice skates. Never did she expect him to reach the Olympics. Not because she or her husband lacked faith in him. That could be further from the truth. They just wanted the minimum for him. To be happy. And that, he succeeded tenfold.

Two years ago, she remembered the first day he came back home fro Detroit. He had this look of defeat in his eyes that crushed her. Even though she was so happy to have him back home, it wounded her deeply seeing her son completely lost and miserable. She had shed many tears in worry over her son. Many of those tears, kissed away by her husband, promising that things would work out in the end.

Then, one day, this man that was standing next to them, came into their lives. Viktor Nikiforov, even though they struggled in speaking with each other for the first year. Their English was as limited as his Japanese, and they, unfortunately, didn’t know French or Russian. But there was one language that all three spoke fluently. Love. And that love was the love they had for the young man that was skating right now.

Hiroko and her husband remembered vividly as if it were yesterday. Yuuri was three years old when they put on his first pair of skates. They saw him shaking on the ice, but they held his hands as they skated around the rink. He was so excited and happy, begging to go to the rink every day since then. Before they knew it, they had him in classes for skating and soon enough he was competing in local competitions. They were seeing that he was loving the sport. But then the bills were getting really tough to pay while Yuuri was involved. Hiroko remembered how her husband got a night job cleaning offices trying to make extra money for Yuuri’s skating. So many mornings, he would just come back exhausted, but when Mari and Yuuri would see him in the morning already up. He would wear that warm smile of his as he gave them their breakfast before driving them to school. Toshiya trusted that Hikroko would be able to handle the Onsen for a bit. Even though a lot of parents felt that they babied Mari and Yuuri by driving them to school, it was one of the few times Toshiya was ever able to spend time with them. Hiroko could never take that opportunity from her husband. At one point, even Hiroko would work at night to support her son’s passion. Even though both of them could have easily put their foot down, telling their son that it was too much and he would just have to stop.

Many of the kids he skated with competitively ended up having to put their skates away. The sport was just so expensive. They lost more money than they got in return. So many times they had gotten into arguments because there simply wasn’t enough money. The sacrifices they made, the tears they cried… It was all for this. And they both knew it was worth every single tear. Their son was competing in the Olympics. Yesterday he was in second place, Viktor telling them that most were expecting Yuuri to take bronze at most, even though he believed that he would get more than third place.

“He did it, Hiroko,” Toshiya whispered softly as he thumbed her hand tenderly.

“I’m so proud of him,” she whispered back.

“Thank you, Vicchan for bringing us here,” Toshiya smiled as he bowed softly, “Yuuri’s going to be surprised when he sees us.”

“It’s not every year we have the Olympics. I’m just very thankful that you both, What’s the words? Both of you are safe.”

“Yes, yes,” Toshiya smiled, “you didn’t have to buy us the tickets, we have some money saved up for trips.”

“But I wanted to make sure you both got here quickly and safely,” Viktor smiled his heart-shaped smile at them, “Yuuri doesn’t even know that you two are here.”

“Vicchan,” Hiroko was stunned.

“I wanted to surprise him. He was a little down, and we already were planning on having you over here afterward, but I didn’t want him sad.”

“He’s going to be surprised when he sees us, then,” Toshiya snorted.

“You know,” Hiroko smiled, looking at her son skating, “as a parent, you have so much hope for your child. Yuuri was never the kind of child that would ask for the moon, but we gave it to him, anyway.”

Viktor looked at Hiroko interested. She simply chuckled as she continued watching her son.

“You know that figure skating is a very expensive sport, and our family doesn’t make enough money to afford something like it. We made it work because it was the only thing Yuuri ever really wanted. He knew that it was expensive and would always ask if it was alright. We both sacrificed a lot for him. And seeing him here, right now,” Hiroko felt the tears stream softly from her face, “it was for this moment. Seeing him happy.”

“He’s finishing up now,” Viktor smiled softly as they all watched Yuuri.

The young man finished his routine, smiling at Viktor, and then seeing his parents. The cheers were deafening as their son made his rounds to bow not only to the judges but to the rest of the audience. When their son made his way off the ice, holding two stuffed plushies of some sushi and a brown poodle, he smiled at his parents, bowing.

“Mom, Dad, what are you doing here? You weren’t supposed to come until tonight!”

“Vicchan was able to get us here earlier,” Hiroko smiled brightly.

“Now you three go to the Kiss and Cry,” Viktor laughed as he started to lead Yuuri to its general direction.

“Vitya, aren’t you coming?”

“Not this time, do it with your family,” Viktor smiled brightly.

“Vicchan, you’re family too.”

“I know, but this is the first time you two have ever been in a competition like this. I think it’ll be more appropriate.”

“But Vitya,” Yuuri whispered.

“Yuuri,” Viktor smiled softly, both of them speaking in English at this point.

Hiroko didn’t know much what they were saying, but whatever that Russian son in law said to her son made her son smile and nod. He took both of them with him to the Kiss and Cry, Hiroko and Toshiya sitting on either side of Yuuri. They had their hands on his, as Yuuri placed his head on her shoulder.

“Mom, Dad,” Yuuri murmured, “what if I don’t win a medal? I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Yuuri, we don’t care if you win a medal. We are both so proud of you,” Toshiya smiled as he started rubbing his son’s back.

“But, what if I don’t?”

“Then you don’t. But you skated amazingly. If you don’t win a gold medal, we’ll just make one out of streamers or something,” Hiroko chuckled, “even if you don’t win a medal, you won the Gold for us by being our son.”

All of them froze as they heard Yuuri’s score. Yuuri was shaking uncontrollably as he started crying. Hiroko and Toshiya looked at each other worried for a moment before they looked at their son. They patted him on his back, rubbing his shoulders and head.

“Yuuri what happened? Was that a good score?”

Yuuri nodded, crying even harder now, “I won,” Yuuri hugged his parents suddenly, “Mom, Dad, I won gold!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment because I love knowing what readers think. Please also check out the other fics for Rare Pair Week. So many amazing writer are partaking in it.
> 
> Also, if you want to little snippets of upcoming fics/chapters, check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IIgiogiostarII)


End file.
